Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High/ZERO - Canterlot High Complex
Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High/ZERO - Canterlot High Complex ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド スピリットブロニ高校学園/ゼロ 劇場OVA- キャンタロット ハイ コンプレックス', Hamonianrishudo Supiritoburoni Kōkō Gakuen/Zero Gekijou OVA - kyantarotto hai konpurekkusu) is an animated theatrical OVA film produced by Tatsunoko, Production I.G and Bandai Visual in joint with Hasbro Studios and Hollowfox Entertainment, based on the OVA series of the same name to be released in June of 2014. The film is distributed by Tohokushinsha Film Corporation and T-Joy. The film is an origin story and a prequel to the OVA series involving young teenage versions of the Mane Six and Aaron taking place in both Equestria City and Union City, and tells about Twilight Sparkle's heartbreak and comfort as well as Aaron's struggle in High School and a bad feeling that concerns Celestia about Canterlot High involving some demolishers and other monsters. Aaron Montalvo, Tetsuro Araki, Shingo Adachi, Kazuki Nakashima, Taku Iwasaki, Akira Himekawa and the rest of the crew will return to their positions for the film since its involvement for the anime OVA. As stated by Montalvo, Unlike the OVA series that's based on, which it's for the Shonen demographic, The prequel is at the Seinen demographic due to violence (such as bloody battles) and sexual content (such as Applejack and Twilight Sparkle's love scene). This is the first film in the series to have a "Cinemascope" cinematography aspect ratio, similar to Toei's recent CGI films, the Berserk Golden Age Arc film series and Evangelion 3.33: You Can (Not) Advance. Also the first film to be made for mature audiences, hence why it gets an R/TV-MA rating. Plot The story of the film takes place a decade before the OVA series. A difference of time from the film is that, while the OVA is set in the future, the film is set in the present day, where the parents of the main characters of the OVA, are from teenagers to young adults in the prequel. It is also a cinematic and full length retelling of the fourth episode's OVA with new footage and reanimated scenes as similar to a mix of Fate/Zero and the Madoka Magica film series due to the episode's flashback scenes being part of the series and to be retold in a full-length movie. Taking in contemporary events before Spirit Brony High, Aaron struggles between his own ways and his education, even if he has Asperger’s syndrome, he will try to not fail in Union City High School, while in Canterlot High School, Twilight Sparkle had a breakdown when she found out that Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer are dating and going back together due to Twilight’s advice after her defeat in Equestria Girls. Twilight’s friends might solve her problem by cheering her up and making her forget about Flash Sentry, which the consolation by her friends led to her realization that being with friends was more important. However, for Twilight, her friendship with Applejack might turn into a beautiful romantic friendship, as she was moving on from Flash and spending time with, not only her friends, but especially, Applejack. Character Cast Japanese Cast *Miyu Irino - Aaron *Rina Hidaka - Christina *Aya Hirano - Twilight Sparkle *Jun Fukuyama/Sora Tokui - Applejack *Hiroyuki Yoshino/Izumi Kitta - Rainbow Dash/Blitz *Rie Kugimiya - Pinkie Pie *Asami Seto - Rarity *Kaori Ishihara - Fluttershy *Takuya Sato/Haruka Tomatsu - Spike *Sayaka Ohara - Principal Celestia *Rikiya Koyama - TBA *Ayahi Takagaki - Vice-Principal Luna English Cast Category:Animated Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Spirit Brony High film series Category:OVA Series Category:Anime Films